Mío
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Porque Inglaterra le pertenecía a él y nada más que a él... y no dejaría que otro tomara su lugar. Two-shot. USUK unilateral/ ScotEng unilateral
1. Mine

Hola! A lo mejor se pregunten "¿Por qué escribes otros fics si no continúas los otros?" Eso es… bueno, ya, tengo excusa. Verán... aún no salgo de clases, hoy es mi último día de rotación y… debería estar haciendo un tríptico de Insuficiencia Renal en este momento :'v

El problema es que para escribir uno de ellos es que tengo que investigar… y ahora mismo tengo un trabajo de investigación de la universidad inconcluso que debía presentar la semana pasada así que… *llora* Y hoy tengo guardia… no tengo idea de que haré xD

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Advertencia** : USUK unilateral, ScotEng unilateral

Este fic es medio raro pero… son dos shipps que amo y, tenía curiosidad de como me resultaría un ScotEng así que… voila (?)

¿Qué puedo decir? Necesitaba escribir algo así :'3

* * *

Ya no podía verlo sin aparentar lo que sentía. La necesidad carnal de tenerlo entre sus brazos era demasiado evidente, era demasiado difícil para resistir y él, como el héroe que era, había aguantado siglos a ese monstruo que tenía dentro. Estaba a punto de consumirlo por completo y tenía miedo. Porque Arthur, para él, era frágil, preciado, delicado y no podía romperlo... pero tenía que tenerlo, a como diese lugar.

Porque siempre había sido suyo y de nadie más.

Había sido fácil deducirlo para el americano. Por algo lo había elegido a él antes que a Francia ¿no? Incluso de pequeño tenía la certeza de que Inglaterra le pertenecía...

Porque, a medida que crecía, las cosas eran más evidentes. 13 colonias se había vuelto todo para el Reino de Inglaterra ¿no? Más que Canadá, Nueva Zelanda o Australia en toda su historia... Sabía que de lejos era el favorito, el centro del mundo para su tutor y eso solo reafirmaba su teoría. Porque, como América Británica, sabía que Inglaterra bailaba en su mano...

Porque a medida que se hacía grande, fuerte, autónomo... el monstruo había empezado a ganar territorio, dominando a la inocencia que Inglaterra juraba que el menor poseía.

Mentiras aquellas.

Quiso reclamar el puesto que le pertenecía, quitarle a Arthur el aparente control que poseía sobre él. Era él quien lo tenía entre sus garras ¿no? Además, la madre patria estaba cansada de pelear... esas ojeras, el cansancio en su voz y la pesadez al andar lo delataban. Porque desde hace mucho, Alfred había decidido ser su héroe, cargar con el peso de sus hombros ya que era fuerte, joven, capaz y se lo había demostrado...

¿Qué pedía a cambio? A Arthur, solo eso. ¿Había algo más justo? El pensamiento lo carcomía, la sangre le hervía pero era imposible formularselo al mayor.

Porque los cazadores no le hacen saber a su presa cuando está en la mira.

Era difícil controlarse ante la cercanía del inglés, la voz aterciopelada con la que se dirigia a él y el tacto sobre la ropa quemaba su blanca piel en una dulce agonía. Ardía, dolía y no podía decirle nada. Tenía que aguantar si quería salir victorioso.

Ya le había pasado en altura y lo miraba desde arriba como siempre debió ser. Adoraba sus pucheros y la falsa ofensa que interpretaba cada vez que se daba cuenta de la diferencia de tallas y la velocidad con la que crecía pero Alfred conocía la verdadera intención del británico: Arthur sabía perfectamente de lo que él era capaz y a donde podía llegar, no había otra explicación posible. Lo había criado de acuerdo a sus estándares, el británico lo había moldeado con sus ideales, convirtiéndolo en un ser idílico para él. ¿eso no lo hacía perfecto para ser el único, entonces? Era digno de estar a su lado, de solo ser él quien lo acompañe...

Porque lo hizo para pertenecerle... porque Inglaterra lo había creado solo para ello y Alfred aceptaba con gusto su misión.

Y esto era algo que daba vueltas siempre en su cabeza, sin descanso, ni siquiera al conciliar el sueño. La respuesta salto de inmediato cuando Francia, enemigo de quien amaba y por ello su enemigo también, vino con alardes de una nueva revolución, una forma de avance, de no caer en la extinción.

 _Independencia..._

Y esa había sido la respuesta a todo. Su Arthur no podía humillarse a tomarle como un igual, sólo era una colonia, un súbdito y eso lo sabía... era lo único que le impedía llegar a donde le correspondía.

Se dejó embelesar por las palabras e ideas del francés y por su amigo español mas era consciente de todo. No le importaba las intenciones del par de idiotas que juraban tener la mente inocente del menor en sus manos, Alfred era consciente del fin ¿Y es que este no podía acaso justificar los medios? Por su puesto que podía... aunque tuviera que actuar y destrozarle el corazón a su amado porque... luego lo curaría ¿no?

Lo hacía por los dos. Sabía que Inglaterra lo entendería algún día...

Tanto que tuvo que recurrir a la secuencia completa. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a los trabajos de campo pero no a entrenamiento bélico asi que, teniendo como objetivo al europeo, pudo con todo lo que se le presentó delante... Su voluntad era inquebrantable, su seguridad inequívoca.

El teatro de la "independencia" servía, al menos de vista para afuera. Le enfermaba oír de parte de los tres los estragos que, para ellos, Arthur tenía con él. Le aborrecía, las ganas de partirles la boca no faltaban pero la sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro y las palabras de respaldo que pronunciaba respecto a los comentarios no dejaban de hacerse presentes...

"Sólo había que esperar"

Fue dura aquel día de lluvia. Verlo allí, débil, en el piso, pidiendo que se detuviera... aquella bestia que llevaba dentro de él se regocijaba, bailaba de la emoción. Sus fantasías más oscuras relucían¿cuánto no se había aguantado para no lanzarse sobre él, consolarlo y pedirle las mil y un condiciones que tenía en la cabeza? Sabía que Arthur cedería a cada una de ellas con tal de no perderlo.

Lo conocía tan bien...

Mordió sus labios y tuvo que continuar con el teatro. Juraba poder escuchar el corazón del mayor romperse, lo veía en cada lágrima que caía de las esmeraldas que adoraba... pero las cosas tenían que hacerse de la manera correcta porque la razón no era él ni sus ambiciones. Era por Inglaterra, sólo por él...

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba? ¿Del sacrificio que hacía por él, por los dos? O es que acaso... ¿Arthur había asumido su papel tácitamente?

Su desesperación afirmaba esto último porque nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlo… mas sabía que Arthur era un ser puro. No sería capaz... Inglaterra no estaba corrompido como él lo estaba...

Porque Arthur era un ángel y a él no le molestaba ser el demonio... tampoco le importaba tener que arrancar cada una de sus plumas y cada una de sus alas si tan sólo eso le permitía retenerlo…

Actuar frío, justificarse con las necesidades de su gente pero sabía en el fondo que todo era movido por sus deseos egoístas ¿acaso importaba? Todos eran felices

"Todos menos él" se repetía... "Pero no por mucho"

Décadas sin verlo, fingiendo que lo odiaba... expulsándolo del continente donde habitaba, pero era necesario. Tenía que conseguir poder para estar a su altura, porque si bien sabía a donde pertenecía, tenía que asegurarse que el resto del mundo lo entendiese también... que no hubiese nadie que le negara su derecho sobre el inglés. Arthur seguía siendo el gran Imperio Británico, tenía que igualarlo de alguna u otra forma. Odiaba verlo crecer al lado de sus hermanos, usurpando el puesto que le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

La Gran Guerra lo había hecho fuerte y había disfrutado ver a Inglaterra verlo como un igual. No pudo aguantarse la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su Arthur sumido en una deuda, dependiendo de él. Por algo había que comenzar ¿no?

¿Entente Cordiale? ¿Aliados? Se rió con ganas. No necesitó de mucho para volver a tener a Inglaterra donde quería y en tan poco tiempo. Al fin las cosas estaban yendo en el camino que debían.

La Segunda Guerra Mundial no sirvió para más que sólo posicionarse como uno de los más poderosos del mundo, superando a su querido inglés. Y era divertido, sólo necesitaba deshacerse de un tipo más...

Para cuando el soviético cayó a sus pies y tuvo la hegemonía del mundo en sus manos, supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, muy poco de hecho, para lograr tener por completo a Inglaterra. Porque no quería controlarlo a base de fuerza, quería hacer que Arthur rogara porque no se alejara... quería ver al inglés dependiendo de él, aferrándose a su lado... volverse tan necesario para el rubio como el británico lo era para él.

Y dejó que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, escondiendo sus intenciones actuando como un idiota, con la sonrisa eterna y la mentalidad infantil que todo el mundo creía. Sus deseos tenían que mantenerse adentro, ya llegaría la oportunidad... pero la cercanía lo estaba matando. Tenerlo a tan pocos metros de él en las juntas, en aquellas reuniones de estado...

Era simplemente demasiado. Se cansó de esperar y decidió tomar al toro por las astas, iría por Arthur y lo tendría pero aún había algo que lo interrumpía, los malditos hermanos mayores de Arthur. En especial, el maldito escocés.

La sonrisa se le borraba del rostro y la alegría típica que demostraban sus gestos desaparecía al ver al pelirrojo acercándose demasiado a su inglés. Amargura, eso se pintaba en su cara... y Escocia lo sabía, era adrede. La puta mirada de soslayo directo a los azules americanos y la estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara del imbécil al tocar a Inglaterra era evidente, dirigida solo a él...

Lo acompañaba ya a las reuniones desde que había iniciado abiertamente su plan. No dejaba a su hermano sólo y eso empezaba a enloquecer al americano. Verlo tan cerca... la verdad es que había fingido no ver los roces que el escocés le propinaba al rubio por debajo de la mesa y el rostro ruborizado de Arthur ardiendo ante el toque llenaba de rabia a la nación norteamericana.

Cada vez se volvían más descarados cuando él estaba presente. La personalidad que Inglaterra tenía ante el mayor de sus hermanos se aminoraba ante la cercanía de sus pieles y eso había sido lo peor para Alfred.

Para las naciones, nexos como el parentesco de hermanos era una absoluta tontería si se trataba de alianzas. Por eso es que nadie se escandalizó con el matrimonio que tenían entre sí los hermanos que formaban el Reino Unido y era aquello que odiaba Estados Unidos...

Caminar por los pasillos y encontrar al escocés arrinconando al menor de los británicos, tocándolo, se había vuelto ya una costumbre para el estadounidense. Hacerse el estúpido y meterle un golpe en defensa del inglés había sido la típica reacción ante a escena. Lo cierto es que, dentro del americano, se cocinaba todo un plan de torturas, guerra e invasiones, de ver a Scott retorciéndose aullando de dolor... pero, debido al maldito matrimonio que sostenía con Arthur, era declararle la guerra a él... y eso era una opción que no pensaba tomar.

Aguantarse, morderse la lengua, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Ver a lo lejos, sin intervenir... se estaba cansando de ello pero no podía hacer nada. ¿Por qué Escocia no se había independizado ya del Reino Unido? ¿No tanto que lloraba por su independencia? Era solo cuestión de tiempo, sólo eso...

Sí había ya esperado siglos por esto ¿por qué no podría esperar unos cuantos años más? Estaría vigilando, marcando los límites mientras pudiera... no le quitaría la vista ni por un segundo a Inglaterra.

\- Mío, mío, sólo mío... -susurraba al de cabellos rojos a un volumen tan bajo que solo pudiese oírlo él- Tu gente te alejará de él y volverá a ser mío, como siempre lo fue... -una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en aquel rostro joven, triunfante porque sabía que no habría apelación alguna...

Escocia siguió de brazos cruzados en su asiento con los ojos cerrados al oír el susurro a sus espaldas. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y sabía bien que tenía razón. No se inmutó y sólo le levantó el dedo. Hacerlo con el dedo medio era una típica costumbre suya y era lo más práctico para insultar a alguien... pero Scott sabía que había algo peor para el mocoso que venía a joderle la existencia.

La acción que cayó al americano acompañado del brillo del anillo colocado en el anular que el escocés había levantado hizo que los verdes bosques se abrieran y una sonrisa que con malicia se formaba en el rostro níveo.

Mientras aún lo conservara, Inglaterra le pertenecía a él y sólo a él... sabía que sus hermanos no le discutirían el puesto. Mientras Arthur aún fuera suyo, no dejaría que cayera en las sucias manos de aquel monstruo conocido como Estados Unidos.

Porque ya lo había herido demasiado en el pasado y ahora era su deber protegerlo, como siempre debió haber hecho... Mantendría alejado a la potencia americana del menor de sus hermanos asumiendo los actos que tuviese que asumir, así sea cometiendo el incesto al que se había mantenido reacio desde el matrimonio con sus hermanos...

Pero sólo eran excusas para Scott, que había llevado siglos y siglos luchando contra el monstruo que acababa con él... porque lo despertó desde el momento en que salió a defender a Inglaterra del ataque del estadounidense...

Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Escocia la tenía clara. Inglaterra... su hermano, Arthur le pertenecía sólo a él y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie. Porque lo echó y lo había lastimado en el pasado esperando una ofensiva en su contra ya que él no podía alejarse del inglés por voluntad propia, tenía la esperanza que England tuviera la fuerza suficiente para mantener una distancia entre ellos...

"Mío, mío, mío... "

Aquella sonrisa no se había borrado del rostro de Escocia, ni después de que Alfred cruzara la puerta de aquella Sala. El monstruo había vuelto con fuerza... y él lo estaba alimentando sin darse cuenta...

"Sólo es mío"

Scott se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la oficina de su hermano. Sabía que si se descuidaba, Estados Unidos le clavaría las uñas y... esa no era una opción.

Silbó aquella canción de cuna que usaba para arrullar en sueños al menor, alimentando su propio morbo por el plan que ideaba. El sonido de las suelas de sus botas en la cerámica acompañaba la melodía que escapaba de sus labios

Sonrío. No perdería por nada del mundo.

Pobre Inglaterra... siendo tan ignorante de las dos bestias que se apostaban el control de su cuerpo y alma.


	2. Only mine

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review y entiendo que fue enredado y raro x'D

Desvaríos a las 5 de la mañana de una mente trastornada por falta de sueño.

Creo que puedo resumirlo así.

Si, recuerdo que dije que probablemente lo subiría ayer y… y… God, me quede hasta las 4 de la mañana escribiendo esto x'D Entiendo que mucha gente me odie por lo que haré pero… las cosas fluyeron solas a medida que me preguntaba a mí misma "WHY?!" así que…

Sí, yo también me odio.

 **Advertencias:** Insisto… USUK unilateral y ScotEng unilateral. Probablemente odien a Iggy después de esto si shippean esas dos parejas y… y… hay lemmon. –si esta cosa puede definirse como tal- y una que otra grosería –aunque elimine varias de por sí- y… eso. Era un one-shot... ¡Esto es lo que ocurre cuando intento continuar algo! Ay :'(

Nunca había escrito algo como esto y, aunque lo considere un tema oscuro, es un lado que acepto que existe en las naciones… y es esa misma la razón por la que me terminé "obsesionando" con acabar esto.

Independientemente de que Inglaterra sea mi personaje favorito, me gusta el final de este fic. Dejar que el villano gane por primera vez… es realmente divertido.

Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

Los ojos le pesaban, ya no podía más. Sabía que iba en contra de su salud, que no podía abusar del cuerpo viejo que tenía...

"Viejo"

El pensamiento le robó una sonrisa apagada. El mocoso emancipado se lo decía, el rubio que le fastidiaba porque le reconociera como nación se encargaba de hacerle eco durante el resto del día. No es como que quisiera reconocerlo... pero tenía que admitir que era cierto, ya no estaba para esos trotes.

Dejó de lado la pluma fuente que sostenía en la mano y abandonó por unos minutos los papeles que hace poco robaban su atención. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de su nuca y se recostó en el respaldar de la silla ejecutiva dónde estaba sentado. Miró hacia el techo para luego cerrar los ojos y dar un pesado suspiro recordando sus días de gloria. Quien diría que el que alguna vez se alzó como el Imperio Británico, haya terminado confinado a hacer trabajo de escritorio y a tener "pasatiempos de abuelita".

Bien, disfrutaba de sus actividades pero... si, le pegaba que le dijeran eso. ¿Desde cuándo tejer, bordar o la jardinería se volvió de abuelitas? Y si así fuera, no le importaba... no, claro que no… pero echaba mucho de menos tener a la rana acorralada muerta de miedo o al Spaniard bajo sus pies. Extrañaba el poder, la aventura, el saqueo... la vida de Corsario.

Aunque volviese a tener la oportunidad y capacidad entre sus manos, su cuerpo no se lo dejaría, al menos eso creía. Ya tenía un milenio y algo encima ¿llegaría a la edad de China? Quien sabe... Sacudió la cabeza asustándose de sus propias ideas. ¡Claro que lo haría! Es decir, no era lo que alguna vez fue... pero inútil no era. No llegaría al extremo de Italia. Nunca. Preferiría desaparecer, su orgullo era primero...

Sentía que había pasado muy poco tiempo pero la cantidad de cosas en las que pensó afirmaban lo contrario. Con pereza, se acomodó en la silla dispuesto a volver al trabajo, eso... hasta que se encontró con unos verde bosque que lo escudriñaban desde el marco de la puerta. Estaba recostado en el umbral, de brazos cruzados y, al parecer, llevaba buen rato ahí.

\- ¿Podrías al menos haber tocado la puerta? -Sus mejillas hervían de cólera ¿Cuánto había visto? Odiaba que lo vieran vulnerable. Sabía que "pensaba en voz alta" cuando divagaba. De solo imaginar lo que el mayor pudo haber oído, hacía que el enojo aumentara.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Esta también es mi oficina -Sonrió burlón, separando los brazos para señalar la letras sobre el vitral en la madera- "Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte". Hasta donde recuerdo, compartimos el nombre, el himno y la bandera. -Entró caminando haciendo sonar sus botas para luego lanzarse sobre el pequeño sillón en la habitación, estirando sus piernas y cruzándolas sobre la mesilla frente al mueble.

La representación de Inglaterra lo miraba con furia, en serio detestaba a su hermano. Se paró de la silla y se dirigió al frente del escritorio, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos tratando de contener su ira y forzando una voz tranquila. No se iba a amilanar.

\- Sólo por el momento, Scotland. En muy poco tiempo te irás ¿no? -Levantó una de sus manos y agitó ligeramente la muñeca en un ademán de desinterés- Y está bien así. Tampoco es que se le pueda pedir a una bestia un poco de modales -Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada contra la de su hermano, con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

A Escocia se le fue todo rastro de burla, más por lo primero que oyó que por lo segundo. Bajó sus pies de la mesa y los plantó en el piso, separándolos. Se recostó en el respaldo mientras evitaba romper el contacto visual.

\- Veo que la calentura del momento te hace hablar sandeces, hermano. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan inmaduro como tú tiene el poder del país entre sus manos? Cuando, claramente, se ve lo incapaz que eres. -Estaba dispuesto a picar a Arthur, provocarlo, y ahora mucho más después de lo que dijo. Era divertido verlo perder el control, saber que podía hacer que el menor hiciera cosas que usualmente evitaría hacer...

\- Di lo que quieras, idiota. -el rubio tenía la mandíbula tensa, casi siseaba las palabras.- Digas lo que digas, no cambiará en nada el hecho que esté sobre ti. -Sentía la furia correr por sus venas pero tenía que demostrarle al fosforito que tenía por hermano que era capaz, más maduro que él y que merecía ostentar el cargo que llevaba.

\- Puede que tengas razón en eso, Artie. -se puso de pie, caminó en dirección a la enorme mesa de escritorio de la habitación y sonrió para sus adentros al oír el chasquido de lengua que su hermano emitió. Sabía cuánto odiaba que lo llamarán con aquel diminutivo.- Pero sólo en cuestiones diplomáticas porque si hablamos de poder... –Siguió su camino hasta estar frente al rubio, acercando su rostro hasta mantener una distancia de escasos centímetros- las cosas cambian ¿no es cierto?

\- Cierra el pico, Scott. -Sentía el aliento con olor a tabaco y whiskey sobre sus labios. Lo odiaba, en serio lo odiaba... -Si tanto te cuesta aceptar que soy superior a ti, dilo de una vez. Eso de andar fantaseando con excusas son formas patéticas de justificar que has perdido.

\- ¿Perder? ¿Yo? ¿Sabes acaso a quién se lo estás diciendo? -acercó aún más su rostro al del menor, quién no se inmutaba. Al menos, eso parecía- Si tan fuerte eres, si tanta fuerza tienes sobre mí... haz que me quede. -una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.- Vamos, England... no te resultaría muy difícil. ¿No es verdad?

Inglaterra sabía bien que no podría contra el referéndum que habría en el país de su hermano. Trató de establecer acuerdos con la Primera Ministra de Escocia pero ya era un caso perdido, también sabía que no podía usar la fuerza para retener a Scott a su lado. Dejando la fanfarronería... sabía que no podía controlarlo.

Abrió la boca, intentó formular una respuesta pero no pudo. Apretó los dientes frustrado, Escocia lo había encerrado.

\- Lo sabía -la sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la reacción.- Pero, aunque no lo creas, puedes... -llevó una mano hacia la mejilla del menor de sus hermanos, rozando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la blanca piel haciendo trastabillar al inglés.-Sólo tienes que intentarlo... -El rubio tembló, estremeciéndose ante el tacto, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común.

\- ¿Sí? -ahora era el quien acortaba la distancia, al punto de casi rozar los labios del pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo, Escocia? -vio directo a los verdes oscuro, ahora más nublados de lo que alguna vez haya visto.

El pelirrojo sentía hervir la sangre, el pobre autocontrol que tenía se fue a la mierda con el jueguito que estaba montando. Tragó saliva mientras veía los esmeralda frente a él, buscando algún rastro de oscuridad en aquellos ojos para acallar a lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia y justificar su accionar. Dirigió la mirada a esos labios que tanto había deseado poseer y se lanzó a ellos, devorándolos con desesperación.

Arthur se había quedado frío ante la reacción, era algo que había supuesto hacía mucho tiempo pero decidió ignorar creyendo que eran estupideces suyas. Iba a levantar las manos y a alejar al escocés, cuando las contrarias lo aprisionaron, dirigiendo ambas a su espalda. Sintió el peso del mayor empujándolo contra el mueble de madera tras suyo y acomodándose sobre él, quitándole toda posibilidad de escape. Los dientes del pelirrojo no tardaron en morder su labio inferior con fuerza, causando una queja de dolor, aprovechada por el mayor para adentrarse en la cavidad oral...

El bastardo lo hacía bastante bien.

¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer por poder? Escocia ya le había respondido a la pregunta que había formulado, era cosa suya hacerle a un lado pero ¿sería capaz? A cambio de retenerlo, de ganarle, podía hacer cualquier cosa...

Decidió jugar a la víctima y ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas, tenía la confianza de poder detener todo cuando se le antojara pero, a medida que avanzaba, iba a sintiéndose menos seguro respecto a ello. Las manos contrarias comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, tirando de su chaqueta, rompiendo los botones para luego ir por su camisa.

El escocés separó el beso una vez que el aire se convirtió en una necesidad y se dedicó a admirar al británico bajo suyo. No tenía ni idea de cuantas veces habían sido las que había fantaseado con tener a Inglaterra así...

\- Mine... -Scott tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y una oscuridad en los ojos que Arthur pudo traducir como la mirada más lasciva que alguna vez allá visto en el mayor. Incluso, más que las que tenía al estar destrozando a algún enemigo suyo. Y eso era mucho decir. - Sólo mio...

El inglés tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza y sabía que no serían respondidas y era lo mejor, porque había muchas de las cuales no quería oír las respuestas. Soltó un sonoro quejido de dolor al sentir los labios del mayor sobre su cuello, succionando, mordiendo y marcando su piel, principalmente, en regiones que le sería imposible de ocultar.

Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

\- ¿Que mierda te sucede, Scott? ¡Detén esto! -dirigió sus manos hasta la cabeza del contrario, tomó unos cuantos mechones con fuerza y empezó a tirar de la mata roja.

Grave error.

Escocia aumentó la fuerza, arrancó por completo los botones de la camisa exponiendo el pecho del menor por completo, relamíó sus labios y se dirigió a ello con clara intención de reclamar territorio inglés.

Por otro lado, Inglaterra no era inmune a los estímulos que recibía. Se tensó al sentir la boca de su hermano recorriendo su piel, produciendo unas chispas de electricidad que le hacían estirar la columna. Estaba mal, lo sabía... pero tampoco podía negar el morbo de la escena.

Tampoco es como si él no hubiese fantaseado con una situación similar.

No supo en que momento dejó de pelear y comenzó a disfrutar del tacto importándole nada de lo que fuera a suceder luego. Los gemidos salían de su boca sin que se molestará en reprimirlos, dejó de poner resistencia y se dejó llevar por sus bajos deseos. Al menos lo disfrutaría, además... tenía su lado positivo, sería su forma de retener a Escocia, de asegurar que lo tendría bajo su poder.

El mayor fue descendiendo por su pecho y abdomen, mordiendo y marcando, para luego detenerse a la altura de la correa ceñida del menor, tiró de ella y desabrocho la prenda, que no tardó en caer al piso. Scott estaba extasiado por completo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Le daba igual si luego se arrepentía o si Arthur no volviese a hablarle nunca más o si fuera a usar esto en su contra luego. Nada importaba, sólo poseerlo.

Los dedos tocaron por sobre la ropa interior la hombría del inglés, robando suspiros y llenando de aún más color las mejillas del menor. Aumentó la presión robándole un gemido y acallándolo con un beso que plantó sobre sus labios. El mayor de los Kirkland volvió a colocarse por sobre el rubio, estimulando sus entrepiernas con el roce que hacía al mover sus caderas mientras sus manos se escabullían a manosear los glúteos del de ojos esmeralda. Lo haría suyo sobre ese maldito escritorio, en ese maldita oficina que Estados Unidos le había cedido a Inglaterra con la patética intención de retenerlo un poco más de tiempo en su país.

La ironía era grande. Cuando el chiquillo se enterara... sonrió con ganas, mordiendo los labios del menor y oyendo el gemido que profirió. Cuando se entere, cuando se lo diga... gozaría con la expresión del americano. Porque ganar lo era todo... y el premio justificaba todo.

Una mano hurgó en el interior del bóxer del inglés hasta alcanzar su entrada y empezó a masajearla hundiendo de a poco uno de sus dedos. No le fue difícil ingresar un segundo dedo haciendo que su hermano soltara un sonoro gemido.

Como si Inglaterra fuera una maldita nena virgen. Lo conocía bastante bien, después de todo, era su hermano.

Arthur empezó a gemir y rogar por más, alimentando al monstruo que Scott llevaba dentro. La lujuria comenzaba a nublar todo para el par de británicos y, cuando Escocia hizo girar a Inglaterra acostándolo sobre la mesa con el abdomen apoyado en ella y aún con los pies en el piso, el sonido del portazo de la oficina hizo que ambos dirigieran la mirada hasta la entrada y oyeran a la nación que ingresaba.

\- Arthur, había olvidado darte estos... -los ojos azules se posaron sobre la escena haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro del americano desapareciera por completo.

Había llegado a tiempo.

Al salir de la sala se Juntas después de haber peleado contra el maldito escocés, fue a encerrarse en su oficina. Sabía que aún Inglaterra seguía en sus instalaciones por lo que decidió echar un vistazo hacia su adorado inglés.

Tomó el control remoto y encendió la TV ubicando la señal de las cámaras ocultas que había instalado en la oficina que le había cedido a Arthur.

Había valido la pena. Es decir… una forma de retenerlo por más tiempo en su país, una forma para observarlo de cerca, observar detalles que nadie más veía, esos que ocultaba del mundo… Tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Era suyo ¿no?

El inglés ya no lucía el ceño fruncido y se había relajado como muy pocas veces pudo haberlo visto. Se levantó y fue acercándose a la pantalla, para pasar sus dedos por donde la imagen reproducía las mejillas del inglés… Estaba concentrado imaginando que en verdad recorría su piel cuando de pronto el menor de los británicos abrió los ojos y el enfado volvió a dominar sus gestos. No pasó mucho para que Escocia ingresara al campo visual de las cámaras y la sangre empezara a hervirle.

¿Ir? ¿No ir? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Aun recordaba la estúpida sortija de la Unión que Scott le había restregado en la cara. No podía hacer nada.

Miraba con impaciencia la pantalla esperando algún tipo de desliz mientras observaba los gestos de furia del rubio y la pelea que iniciaba con el mayor de sus hermanos. Alfred sentía sus manos temblar producto de la ira contenida, que se intensificó al ver al pelirrojo acercándose a quien él consideraba de su propiedad y se quedó helado cuando Escocia besó los labios de SU Arthur. Montó en cólera y, de un golpe, destrozó el monitor. Vio un folder con unos cuántos papeles sobre la mesa, los tomó y salió corriendo hasta la Oficina de Inglaterra imaginando que excusa usaría para entrar en la sala sin levantar algún tipo de sospechas.

Ya a unos pasos, cambió la ira por una aparente serenidad y una falsa sonrisa que mantuvo hasta abrir la puerta y darse de lleno con la escena.

Mataría a ese maldito desgraciado como sea.

Tiró los papeles mientras, presa de la furia, tomaba al pelirrojo por la espalda y lo lanzaba al piso destruyendo la mesilla del mueble donde hace poco el mayor había estirado las piernas. Levantó toscamente al inglés para luego sacarse la chaqueta de aviador y colocarla en los hombros tapando la piel desnuda de un Arthur que seguía en shock al ver lo ocurrido.

Quería torturar al hijo de perra que toco a Inglaterra, no pararía ni al oír sus gritos ni al sentir la sangre del contrario correr por sus manos…

Iba a volver a agarrar al escocés, que ya se había puesto de pie y a la defensiva, cuando sintió su camisa siendo tirada por el rubio más bajo y él, en un instinto protector, pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia su regazo.

\- Detente… -susurraba en una voz demasiado baja, tanto que sólo el americano podía escucharlo.

Arthur sabía el monstruo que era Estados Unidos si se trataba de una batalla, aún recordaba el amargo sabor que le dejó el verlo durante la Guerra Fría. Escocia estaba hecho una furia, esperando el siguiente ataque de la potencia mundial para destrozarlo… Inglaterra conocía a su hermano y, si bien no era capaz de rivalizar en poder a la nación americana, podía causarle mucho daño, más del que América pudiese aguantar. Por algo tenía la reputación que tenía…

Sintió al de ojos azules meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacar el revolver de allí y apuntar a Scott quien seguía igual de altanero que siempre, con una sonrisa insana en el rostro. Era seguro que tenía un as bajo la manga.

Escuchó como el seguro del arma se destrababa y levantó la vista solo para ver como el dedo de los Estados Unidos de América estaba a milímetros de accionar el gatillo.

Tenía que elegir un bando rápido.

\- ¡Alfred, no hagas esto! –levantó el brazo y, como pudo, detuvo al estadounidense. Alfred vaciló y lo miraba sin comprender, así que llevó las palmas de sus manos hacia sus mejillas evitando que sus ojos se dirigieran a otro lado.- Mírame, estoy bien. –Sentía la mirada penetrante de Escocia sobre él pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.- Todo está bien, Al… -Fingió un sollozo mientras se escondía en su pecho y lo abrazaba con fuerza, desactivando la bomba de tiempo en la que Alfred F. Jones se había convertido, haciendo que el maniático complejo de sobreprotección que tenía hacia el inglés se disparara y se concentrara solo en él.

Arthur logró acomodarse de tal forma que mirara a Scott directo a los ojos y, mediante un par de señas y miradas, le aseguraba que las cosas no habían cambiado el rumbo que habían tomado desde un inicio.

Que retomarían lo que habían comenzado luego de que se deshiciera del norteamericano.

Scott se tragó su orgullo y se retiró de la sala con el sabor de una victoria a medias. Como sea, no tenía nada de qué quejarse… le había ganado al yankee ¿no? Arthur era suyo y tal vez en un par de horas, reanudarían las cosas que dejaron a la mitad.

Se le formó una sonrisa en los labios al imaginarse a Inglaterra entre sus brazos, entregado por voluntad propia, y en pensar la cara que el idiota de Estados Unidos pondría al enterarse de cómo son las cosas en realidad.

Comenzó a silbar mientras el sonido de sus botas retumbaba en todo el corredor. Lo esperaría en el hotel que les correspondía alojarse y una vez allí, reclamaría completamente lo que ya era suyo desde ahora.

Alfred abrazaba con fuerza a Inglaterra hasta que éste poco a poco comenzó a cesar el llanto. Arthur levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules que lo miraban expectantes y sonrió débilmente, agradeciendo que el americano llegase en el momento justo…

América acercó su mano hasta las mejillas del inglés limpiando cada lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro. El europeo cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto del menor y volvió a abrirlos para no volver a romper el contacto visual otra vez.

Fue demasiado para Alfred, su maldita fantasía se había hecho realidad.

Inglaterra era débil e indefenso y había demostrado que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo. Era su héroe y siempre iba a estar con él para salvarlo…

Así le costara la vida.

Levantó la barbilla del de ojos verdes y acercó sus labios a los del contrario para depositar un casto beso sobre ellos. Sintió los brazos de Inglaterra aferrarse a su cuello y corresponder el beso con mayor intensidad y efusividad, tomando por sorpresa al menor. Apretó con fuerza la cintura del inglés acercándolo más a él sintiendo su piel descubierta haciendo que ese monstruo que llevaba dentro adquiriera fuerza y lo dominara por completo.

Dejó de ser una simple muestra de amor a convertirse en una lucha sin cuartel. Jadeaban devorando la boca del otro mientras el más alto empujaba al británico hacia el escritorio y lo recostaba en él para depositarse encima suyo. Las manos del americano exploraban tierras inglesas mientras que las de Arthur se encargaban de dejar a Alfred en iguales condiciones de las que se encontraba.

América se deslizó por su cuello, besando, lamiendo y dejando sus propias marcas por sobre las que ya tenía el inglés… porque el mayor era suyo, había ganado. Escocia le había dado la carta magna que necesitaba y Arthur había optado por quedarse con él y echar a su hermano de allí. Porque correspondía a sus toques y caricias, porque correspondía a su amor…

Arthur sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras los gemidos salían de sus labios.

¿Inocente él? Rió con ganas.

Nunca había existido un cordero inocente que se inmolaría por los pecados de otros… siempre había sido un lobo disfrazado con la piel de una oveja.

Alfred bajaba por su pecho y vientre, besando cada zona con devoción borrando todo aquel rastro que Escocia hubiera dejado. Haría a Inglaterra completamente suyo, haría de cada zona suya para demostrarle a todo el jodido mundo que Inglaterra era propiedad de los Estados Unidos de América.

¿Sentir algo por ese par de idiotas que se creían los dueños del mundo? ¿Qué creían que tenían algún tipo de poder sobre él? La respuesta era obvia… pero no era tan estúpido como para desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

"The both of you are completely mine"

Sintió las manos de la nación americana colarse por su bóxer y tocar su miembro arrancándole un sonoro gemido. Arthur se apuró en desbrochar la correa y hacer que los pantalones del menor cayeran. No tardó mucho para que Alfred ubicara la entrada y comenzara a preparar a Arthur para lo que seguía mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de la hombría del británico.

Una vez listo, tiró de Inglaterra hasta tenerlo al filo del escritorio, levantó sus piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros mientras dirigía la punta de su miembro hacia la entrada del mayor para introducirlo despacio, hasta llenar su interior. Una vez dentro, comenzó a moverse lentamente dando tiempo a que ambos se acostumbrasen al ritmo para luego pasar a un vaivén desenfrenado, llenando el cuarto de gemidos y gritos de placer.

\- I love… you… I love you so… Arthur – Recitaba con devoción en su oído mientras aumentaba la fuerza de las estocadas tratando de alcanzar la zona que hacía gritar al inglés.

Arthur sólo se dejaba envolver por el placer aferrándose a los bordes del escritorio con fuerza. Había dejado de contenerse hace mucho y de verdad empezaba a disfrutarlo mientras cerraba los ojos y se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"They are mine… only mine"

Él nunca fue débil. Para él, ser "fuerte" no significaba tener una fuerza física descomunal o una impulsividad capaz de destruirlo todo. Era inteligente, un estratega… lo suficiente como para alguna vez alzarse con la Hegemonía del mundo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo una segunda vez?

¿Acaso el poder no lo era todo?

Y aún, si no lo fuera… podría divertirse con esos dos mientras dure.


End file.
